


Say We Need To Talk

by princeful



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dealing with life, Feeling release, Human Life, Other, Part-Demon, Poem? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio Okumura: the 'human'. They call him intellectual, courageous, even emotionally stable. But, some forget that he has issues of his own as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say We Need To Talk

 

In my own mind, there's two sides.

The left side controls my emotions and thoughts.

The right side controls my actions and speech.

Neither work together at the same time.

It's one over the other.

They talk to each other whenever I don't tune in.

Which happens more often than it should.

I push up my glasses onto my nose more often than I should.

Sigh whenever one sleeps in my class.

My brother, I am looking at you.

\--

I was awakened.

My slightly fanged teeth and slightly pointed ears

I have flames.

Blue flames when ever in use.

I could only wonder what it's like to be full-human.

Just like my brother.

He's trying to prove that he's human as well, you know?

 

Let me tell you something.

 

Whether I am still above in Assiah.

Or I am in Gehenna with my 'father'.

Maybe even hiding in the dorm room that Rin and I occupy.

I have conflicts in my life.

Say, "We need to talk." 


End file.
